Decode
by Gatita1869
Summary: Mi primer one-shot pasen y lean ...


Bueno soy nueva en esto , espero que le guste :

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

Una mañana soleada en Danville , una pelinegra se alistaba para desayunar se puso su misma ropa de siempre , se ponía su mismo vestido pero ya no su lazo ahora se lo sujetaba y quedaba como cola de caballo .

Bajo lo más rápido posible a su cocina para desayunar, Ya que era verano y como siempre ayudaba a los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher sobre todo a Phineas, de desayuno tomo una tostada con mantequilla y un jugo de naranja.

Se despidió de su mamá con un "Adiós mami, mas tarde vuelvo" en la casa de los hermanos como siempre construían algo increíble, esta vez era una maquina para saber sus emociones y sentimientos , la razón por que la habían hecho simple Candace se sentía confundida con la relación de Jeremy como cualquier adolescente y estos se ofrecieron a ayudarla desde muy temprano lo raro era que ella había aceptado con mucha tranquilidad.

Al llegar Isabella a la casa de sus vecinos se dio cuenta que estaban demasiados concentrados con el proyecto pero igual por educación saludo

-Isabella: Hola Phineas, ¿Que estas haciendo?

Phineas rápidamente voltio y vio que era Isabella , se sentía muy cómodo con la compañía de su amiga pero últimamente se estaba sintiendo raro pensaba que era por cosas insignificantes como por ejemplo se iba a enfermar .

Le respondió con un:

-Phineas: Hola Isabella ven ayúdanos con nuestro proyecto… - Aj! Porque me tengo que sentir tan… extraño cuando ella esta aquí, que dices Phineas! Debe ser por otras cosas como enfermarte… creo

-Isabella: Si claro allá voy – Como me encantaría que se diera cuenta o simplemente me invitara a tomar un helado seria un paso no?

Claramente Isabella estaba enamorada de él , Phineas, pero él no se daba cuenta era demasiado inocente para que sospechara algo ella se había propuesto decirle ósea confesarle sus sentimientos hacia él.

-Isabella: Oye Phineas que están construyendo?

-Phineas : Es una maquina para saber tu emociones y sentimientos , la construimos por Candace tu sabes sigue confundida con la relación con Jeremy …

Era bueno para saber sobre la relación de Jeremy con su hermana pero no para darse cuenta sobre los sentimientos de su vecina , su mejor amiga .

-Isabella : Vaya ¡ quedo magnifico la maquina de sentimientos … mmm quien será el primero en probarlo?

-Phineas : Que tal si eres tu? Fuiste tu la que nos ayudaste a construirlo no? – Lo dijo con mucha normalidad – Te parece bien si lo prueba ella Ferb?

Ferb solo levanto el pulgar de "OK".

-Isabella: A-aaya claro como tu digas lo probare primero….

Pero no! Ella no estaba segura de hacerlo tenia tantos nervios pero los ocultaba estaba nerviosa .. se preguntaba ¿Y si se llega a enterar? Que le diría? Aun no estoy lista…

Se puso el casco de la maquina y al minuto aparecía en la pantalla:

*ESTADO : ENAMORADA , NERVIOSA Y EMOCIONADA *

Phineas se sorprendió mucho al ver esto en cambio Ferb no, obviamente hasta él se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones de Isabella hacia su hermano.

-Phineas: valla…. Bueno déjame ir por… una vaso con agua ahora vuelvo

Isabella se quedo preocupada por la reacción de su vecino y rápidamente vio a Ferb en busca de ayuda .

-Ferb: Por lo visto no estabas preparada para esa reacción no?

-Isabella : No para nada … pero estoy preocupada Ferb que puedo hacer?

-Ferb: Bueno yo como hermano de Phineas te recomiendo que hables con él . vamos Isa no es hora que se entere?

-Isabella: Bueno hablare con él –respiro hondo- gracias Ferb

Este levanto el pulgar

En la cocina …

Isabella entraba para ver como estaba Phineas y hablar con él , se encontró a Phineas tomando una vaso con agua muy nerviosamente tratando de calmarse pero no podía hacerlo ella se acerco hasta él y quedaron a una distancia debida.

-Phineas: Ha-aa Hola Isa justo iba hacia el patio …- pero isabella lo interrumpio

-Isabella : No Phineas tengo que hablar contigo y es enserio

-Phineas: Bueno dime

-Isabella : haber como te digo . Phineas yo, te quiero deci…

Pero justo cuando iba a terminar la oración este la interrumpio con suave beso en los labio el por que? Phineas estaba enamorado de ella solo que este no se daba cuenta hasta el dia de hoy cuando supo que su mejor amiga se había enamorado de termino el beso aunque fue corto pero para Isabella y Phineas fue Largo y Dulce .

-Phineas : Dis-disculpa Isabella no quería hacerlo

-Isabella : No te preocupes Phineas a mi también me gusta , Bueno yo te quiero mas que una amiga

-Phineas: Lo siento por no darme cuenta antes , Fue .. algo difícil de DECIFRAR.


End file.
